Separation
by CaptainSentry
Summary: For her, it rained every time she woke up, and when she turned around, she saw only an empty space.


_Off a Tumblr post I saw and what awkward timing too, I ship out to basic in like 2 days so why not! (Actually it was one of PevertedEquality's ask a question.)_

 _Plot: Nozaki is JSDF reservist and he gets called to deploy as part of UN Peacekeeping force in a world hotspot. Chiyo has to deal with separation but things turn out well. ENJOY!_

Rain patters down in dribs and drabs, sliding down the window and branching off into their own crevices. Looking out the window seemed to be like a new job for Chiyo as she sighed, watching as the rain picked up in intensity. It rained quite a bit throughout the whole month, maybe too much. Chalk it up to a normal weather pattern? Sure, but not to Chiyo. For her, it rained every time she woke up, and when she turned around, she saw only an empty space.

"Oh…." She says to herself. She remembered. Ume won't be back for another 3 months.

She was preparing dinner at the time when she heard the door open.

"I'm home." Nozaki said as he put away his shoes.

"Welcome back!" She replied, rushing to the door and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Such enthusiasm," Nozaki noted, somewhat surprised at his wife's quick response. "I'm guessing someone had a good day."

"Hmm!" She nodded and made her way back to the dining table where dinner was set out. As the two ate, she noticed that Nozaki was oddly quiet as he cut through his food, he looked down while eating, only sneaking casual glances at her. Something wasn't right. They continued to eat in silence for a few more minutes before Chiyo decided to break it.

"Hey… Something wrong?" She could see him visibly flinch, as if he didn't want to hear that. The aura of the room began to tense. Chiyo began to think back if it was something that she did, maybe something happened at work but all that was answered when he spoke.

"My-my unit received an order for mobilization. Peacekeeping, United Nations." Those words cut through her. "I'm leaving next week."

She tried to find words as the room began to warp around her.

"H-How long?"

He sighs deeply, knowing that it was something he didn't want to say.

"9 months."

The next week rolled around and the two found themselves at the unit center. Other members were saying goodbye, giving out last minute hugs and kisses to their parents, spouses, and children. When the bus pulled up to take them away. Nozaki slung his bag over his shoulder and turned to see Chiyo looking at him, trying to smile but also holding the tears back. He looks back at the bus and back at her before slowly walking up and kneeling slightly to give her a hug.

Nobody can see her now, she can cry all she wants now.

"I'll write to you… and I'll be okay. I promise." He says as he kisses the top of her head.

"B-be s-safe, remember t-to eat, and b-brush your teeth."

He chuckled. "You sound like my mother."

"S-s-shut up." She gave him a small smack on the back.

"HEY! WE GOTTA GET GOING!" One of the men shouted.

She had to let go and so she did. He picked up his bag again and gave her one final kiss before saying.

"I love you, I'll see you soon."

"I l-love you too."

The door closed as the bus began to pull away from the curb and into the night.

Now Chiyo stared out her window as the rain picked up in intensity. She imagined what Ume was doing over there, and from what she sees on the news gave her hope. The area that Nozaki was deployed to was relatively safe. She smiled when she thought of this but then an image popped into her head. No it wasn't of Nozaki, but of her back to the weeks following his deployment.

She could vividly remember being at home and making dinner for two people, only the realize that she's the one eating. When she be laying in bed and wondering why Nozaki wasn't in bed yet. She'd call out his name only receiving silence in return.

The months got better. 8th month in, Nozaki called her via satellite phone. Just hearing his voice on the other end was enough for her to well up and it lasted for their 2 hour long conversation. Month six, she received a letter from him.

 _Dear Chiyo,_

 _I would like to say that I am in good health and everything is going very well. We were mostly out doing reconstruction of civilian infrastructure. Though most of the buildings here are demolished, the local people are very optimistic and most of them have smiles on their faces whenever we show up to do work. We held an event at the base and allowed the locals to look around. The commander looked for a person with drawing expertise and guess who found themselves drawing caricatures?_

Chiyo could imagine Nozaki smiling as he wrote.

 _Anyway, I miss you alot. Not one day passes that I don't think about you. I know dinner isn't the same for you and probably waking up isn't either._

How did he know?

 _But just hang in there a little bit longer. Land and water can't keep us apart for much longer._

 _Love,_

 _Nozaki Umetarou_

More letters arrived in the following months as the two wrote back and forth to each other. They also talked on the phone for hours upon hours, including 3 three hour long skype calls. She was getting more and more comfortable with Nozaki being away, knowing that he was keeping constant contact with her. It was the closest thing she had to having another human being with her.

The news stayed consistent, the conflict was getting pushed far away from the north and negotiations were in the works. By this time, 3 months were left. Chiyo stood up from her position by the window and headed for the living room. She tempted turning on the T.V. when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi Chiyo." The voice answered.

"Ume?"

"The only." Chiyo smiled when she matched the voice with the face, but before she could continue, Nozaki cut her off. "I won't be coming back home like I said I was."

Chiyo almost dropped the phone. "Wha-what?"

"We got an extension to cover the length of the negotiations, people aren't liking it here."

"B-b-but you said three months."

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry, just a little longer okay?" But Nozaki's words were unheard as Chiyo curled up against the wall, tears flowing down her face. He could hear her cries and it made him want to as well, but before he hung up he said these last words.

 _"I'm sorry Chiyo but can you open the front door?"_

Chiyo managed to hear that and wondered why he would say such a thing at a time like this. She stumbled to her feet and slowly made her way to the door, wiping her tears away as she did so. She opened the door without looking through the peephole and through her watery eyes could make out a tall figure wearing something blue on his head.

"H-Hey C-Chiyo." The voice said. She looked up and wiped away the water in eye before being overcomed with more. And there he was, standing at the foot of their door with roses and a tanuki, her favorite stuffed animal.

"You said three months." Chiyo said through choked sobs. She tried to wipe more tears away but the pipe was broken and there was no stopping the current. Without thinking, Nozaki put his arms around her and gave her the kiss on the forehead like he did when he left. Her hair smelled of peaches and cherries. Sweet, like the girl he was holding.

"Why?"

"Canadians are taking the torch and it cut our tour."

"But why didn't you just say that?"

"I thought it would be nice to surprise you, then you started crying, a lot."

Though her eyes were sore and her cheeks were red and puffy, Chiyo laughed and gave him the familiar peck on the lips like she always did when he came home. The two went inside and decided to do what newly reunited couples do….

Talk for an exorbitantly long amounts of time before falling asleep on each other. As the night passes, the rain begin to let up before ultimately disappearing.

Chiyo wakes up in the morning to find herself in the bed with the sheets placed over her. She a let out a yawn before turning her head. There was Nozaki sleeping next to her. She smiled and looked out the window, the sun was shining through. Things were okay, and Chiyo liked it that way.

End


End file.
